RPK
The RPK (Russian: Ruchnoy Pulemyot Kalashnikova; English: Kalashnikov hand-held machine gun) is a Soviet light machine gun, developed by Mikhail Kalashnikov in the late 1950s. It was put into service with the Soviet Army in 1961. Several countries have copied the design and were produced, as well as many others exported, especially after the Soviet Army replaced it with the RPK-74, which, it too was copied and exported, especially to Asian, Middle-Eastern, African and East European countries. The RPK fires the 7.62x39mm M43 cartridge from a 40-round box magazine or 75-round drum magazine. The RPK-74 uses the 5.45x39mm M74 cartridge which can be easily fitted into 100-round drum magazines. They had an effective range of around 100–1000 meters and shared the mediocre accuracy of other Kalashnikov models. Battlefield 2 The RPK-74 appears in Battlefield 2 as the main weapon for the MEC's Support Kit. Compared to the PLA's QBB-95 and USMC's M249 SAW, it has lower accuracy than the two, as the sights are somewhat hard to use at long range. It's rate of fire is also slower than the two, so in close quarters, RPK-74 users might be at a disadvantage. However, the RPK-74 boasts higher stopping power than the two. The RPK-74 also comes in a mounted versions on some MEC-related maps. Like the mounted M249 and QBB-95, the mounted RPK-74 has a high rate of fire and decent accuracy with virtually no recoil, as well as infinite ammo. It also has no ironsights and is prone to overheating. Battlefield 2: Special Forces in special forces it is the default support weapon for MEC Special Forces,Spetsnaz,Rebel Forces and Insurgent Forces. The remain the same from base game. RPK or RPD.png|The RPK-74 in Battlefield 2 RPK or RPD Ironsights.png|The RPK-74's iron sights BF2SF RPK Mounted.png|A mounted RPK-74 emplacement. Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam In Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam, the RPK is a weapon for the Medic Kit. It is the equivalent of the PKM LMG in the base game, the only differences being appearance and the RPK's faster reload time. Like most weapons in the expansion, the RPK appears rusted and the receiver cover is held in place with cloth. DICE developers explained that it was a distinct art style for the weapons in the Vietnam expansion.Vietnam Hardware #4: The Rusty and Unscoped Weapons of the 60's - Battlefield: Bad Company - Battlefield Blog - retrieved retrieved October 29th, 2010 It differentiates from the other two MG's by having a round drum magazine rather than a box with a belt of ammunition, and as such retains the LMGs' high capacity and has a quicker reload time. The RPK is between the M60 and XM22 for firing rate, spray, and recoil making it a balance between the high accuracy and damage of the M60 and the fast firing rate of the XM22. The weapon's iron sights are comparably clearer than other light machine guns, and are similar to the AK47's. The RPK has the same firing sound as the PKM in the base game. RPK BC2V.png|The RPK at Hill 137. RPK BC2V IS.png|The RPK's iron sights. RPK.jpg|An NVA Medic wielding the RPK in Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam. RPKStatsBC2V.png|The RPK's in-game stats evaluation Battlefield 3 In Battlefield 3, the RPK-74M is a confirmed Light Machine Gun, issued to the RU Support Class. It can be equipped with a Deployable Bipod, unlocked by default, as well as numerous other attachments. It has a 45+1 capacity, and can be considered an equivalent to the USMC's standard M27 IAR, as they are both unlocked from the start, have a moderate fire rate, and have a small magazine, as far as LMG's go. RPK - Beta.gif RPK Iron Sight - Beta.gif RPK - Deplying Bipod.gif Video Video:RPK|Gameplay with the RPK in Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam at Operation Hastings and Cao Son Temple in Rush mode and Vantage Point in Conquest mode External links *RPK-74 on Wikipedia *RPK on Modern Firearms References Category:Weapons Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam Category:General purpose machine guns Category:Weapons of Battlefield 3